Teodor Nott: Ślizgoński punkt widzenia
by Dimrilla
Summary: Tłumaczenie serii niezwiązanych ze sobą drabułek /drabble/ różnych autorów, których głównym bohaterem jest Teodor Nott. Ślizgońskie spojrzenie na sprawy takie jak Śmierciożercy, stowarzyszenie W.E.S.Z i inne.
1. W E S Z

Uwagi wstępne: Prezentowane w tym wątku drabułki nie są ze sobą powiązane, były pisane przez różnych autorów, a ja je tylko przetłumaczyłam (ze względu na głównego bohatera, który jest jednym z moich ulubionych bohaterów HP)

Uwagi standardowe: Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone... dla pani Rowling...

---------------------------------

Drabułka nr 1

**W.E.S.Z.**

-----------------------------------

Autor: Cinderella Angelina  
Tłumaczenie: Dimrilla  
Tytuł : W.E.S.Z  
Tytuł oryginału: S.P.E.W.

----------------------------------

- No i to jest po prostu oburzające! Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś dołączyć do stowarzyszenia ?

- Nie sądzę Hermiono.

Ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą Teodor Nott z zainteresowaniem obserwował jak Hermiona Granger po raz ostatni potrząsa swoim pudełkiem-skarbonką przed nosem Angeliny Johnson a potem wzdycha, godząc się z porażką. Potem jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po korytarzu i zatrzymał na Teodorze.

To było dość zabawne, obserwować jej wewnętrzną walkę. Przede wszystkim- on był Ślizgonem, a ona Gryfonką; tradycyjnie przedstawiciele tych domów ignorowali się nawzajem- albo, co gorsza, obrzucali się klątwami i urokami. Jednak Teo nigdy nie brał udziału w akcjach miotania obelg, które tak bardzo lubił Draco Malfoy- zazwyczaj nawet nie był przy tym obecny. Malfoy też jakoś szczególnie za nim nie przepadał. A na dokładkę Teo był trochę zainteresowany tym, co Granger miała do powiedzenia.

Zdecydowała się spróbować szczęścia.

- Witaj, Jestem Hermiona Granger i -

- Wiem.

Jej zmieszanie rozbawiło go.

- Hmmm, no cóż, ostatnio mojej uwadze nie uszło, że skrzaty domowe są w Świecie Czarodziejów notorycznie wykorzystywane. Zgodnie z moimi badaniami-

Teo przyjrzał się jej plakietce oraz naklejce na pudełku- skarbonce.

- W-E-S-Z. Co to oznacza?

Hermiona niemalże roześmiała się z ulgą.

- Jak dotąd jesteś jedyną osobą, która przeczytała to prawidłowo! To znaczy: stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych, wpisowe wynosi dwa sykle, dostaniesz plakietkę i jestem pewna, że z czasem będziemy też mieć spotkania, tj. jeśli zdobędziemy dostatecznie wielu członków...

Urwała, kiedy zorientowała się, że chłopak wpatruje się w nią bez wyrazu. Mimo wszystko on był Ślizgonem, a ona Gryfonką. Nawet jeśliby wierzył w prawa skrzatów domowych (co jego ojciec miałby do powiedzenia na ten temat, mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić), nie mógłby wstąpić do stowarzyszenia W.E.S.Z. Z pewnością była w stanie zrozumieć, że nie można ignorować podziałów między Domami ot tak sobie, w taki sposób.

O tak, rozumiała to. Więcej, odsunęła się i udawała, że w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiała. Wtedy podjął decyzję.

- Granger. -

Kiedy, zaskoczona, odwróciła się z powrotem do niego, podał jej kilka monet.  
- Powodzenia z twoim W.E.S.Z. Nie chcę, żebyś wpisywała moje nazwisko na listę, ale wezmę plakietkę.

- A jak Ty właściwie się nazywasz ?- zapytała podając mu ją.

- Nott. Teodor Nott.- _Buntownik_ - dodał bezgłośnie.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się intensywnie w jej twarz, potem odwrócił się i odszedł, chowając plakietkę do kieszeni.

-----------------------------  
Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich fanów Teodora Notta!

Wszelki feedback mile widziany :)

-----------------------------


	2. Strach

Drabułka nr 2

**Strach**

----------------------------------------  
Autor: SchmergTheImpaler  
Tłumaczenie: Dimrilla  
Tytuł: Strach  
Tytuł oryginału: Intimidation  
Adres: http://fanfiction...-4481.html  
----------------------------------------

- Teodorze, w ogóle cię nie rozumiem. - słyszę westchnienie mojego ojca. Przygląda mi się znad krawędzi filiżanki z herbatą.

Moja własna filiżanka stoi nietknięta- nie cierpię herbaty, zawsze jej nie cierpiałem. _Nie tylko mnie nie rozumiesz,_ - myślę - _nie znasz mnie. Obrzydzenie mnie bierze na widok herbaty i nikt nie nazywa mnie Teodor. Jestem Teo._

- Właśnie otrzymałem wyniki twoich SUM-ów - kontynuuje mój ojciec. - Jedenaście SUM-ów i z wszystkich W. JEDENAŚCIE Wybitnych. A jednocześnie Okropny z każdego przedmiotu za brak zaangażowania!

Uśmiecham się krzywo. Bez wątpienia jest to trafne podsumowanie mojej szkolnej kariery. Niby dlaczego miałbym się starać? Po co miałbym przykładać się do tego co robię w szkole, skoro już to wszystko wiem? Nie potrzebuję szkoły- możecie posługiwać się wszelkimi eufemizmami jakie tylko przyjdą wam do głowy, ale ja wiem swoje- że wszystkie 'instytucje' to więzienia, a wszystkie 'organizacje' to gangi.

Mój ojciec jeszcze nie skończył:  
- Masz coś do powiedzenia na swoje usprawiedliwienie? - pyta.

To pytanie retoryczne, więc nie odpowiadam. A przynajmniej nie na głos. W ogóle rzadko, jeśli kiedykolwiek, rozmawiam z innymi ludźmi. Uważam, że sam jestem dla siebie na tyle interesującym towarzystwem, że inne jest mi zbędne.

- Odpowiadaj mi, kiedy zadaję ci pytanie! - domaga się mój ojciec z twarzą poczerwieniałą od gniewu.

Nie robię nic. Spokojnie pozostaję na swoim miejscu, z krzywym uśmieszkiem przylepionym do twarzy.  
Mój ojciec jest wysokim, potężnie zbudowanym mężczyzną, podczas gdy ja jestem drobny, mam chudą, pryszczatą twarz, wystające siekacze i wiecznie włosy, które wiecznie włażą do oczu. Ale nie boję się go- wiem, że jestem dużo lepszym czarodziejem niż on, a pod względem intelektualnym przewyższam go o lata świetlne. W końcu to on jest ograniczonym umysłowo świętoszkiem, który związał się ze Śmierciożercami zamiast zrobić ze swoim życiem coś sensownego. Ja natomiast mam szesnaście lat i nieograniczone możliwości.

Mój ojciec gwałtownie zrywa się na nogi, przewracając stolik wraz z moją nietkniętą filiżanką herbaty, która rozlewa się na wszystkie strony. Jaka szkoda.  
- Okaż swemu ojcu szacunek na jaki zasługuje! - grzmi.

- To właśnie robię. Cały czas - odpowiadam, chłodno i obojętnie jak zawsze.

- Ty -

- Nie mam dla ciebie ani krzty szacunku ojcze - oznajmiam i oddalam się z saloniku do mojej sypialni.

Mój ojciec stoi bez ruchu, z poszarzałą twarzą.

Obaj dobrze wiemy, że wzbudzam w nim strach.

---------------------


	3. Oczekiwanie

Tym razem drabułka, w której Teodor jest zły i ma baardzo niecne plany :[

-------------------------

Drabułka nr 3

**Oczekiwanie**

--------------------------  
Autor: TheMadMugggle  
Tłumaczenie: Dimrilla  
Tytuł: Oczekiwanie  
Tytuł oryginału: And He Waits  
--------------------------

Dziennik Teodora Notta

6 sierpnia

Zauważyłem, że kilkoro moich kolegów i koleżanek ma wypalony Mroczny Znak. Jeszcze więcej z nich chciałoby go mieć; to jest- jeśli nie byliby tym tak bardzo przerażeni. Na tym właśnie polega zasadniczy problem z moimi rówieśnikami. Albo mylą swój strach z ostrożnością, albo udają, że w ogóle go nie czują. Weźmy na przykład takiego Malfoya. Tak bardzo chciał upodobnić się do swojego ojca, że aż przystał do Śmierciożerców i dostał za zadanie zabić Dumbledore'a. I pomimo wszystkich swoich przechwałek nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Nie, żebym się dziwił. Zawsze tylko dużo gadał. Całe to ględzenie o oczyszczeniu świata czarodziejów. Kompletny nonsens.

Swoją drogą, Nottowie wcale nie są lepsi. Mój tatuś w podskokach pobiegł zapisać się do tego wesołego kółka. To bardzo utalentowany czarodziej, ale jak chodzi o te bzdury o czystej krwi, jest ślepy jak stado kretów. Tak jakby status krwi naprawdę coś znaczył! Jedyne co się liczy to Potęga. Nie, żeby Czarny Pan nie był potężny, ale nie widzę sensu w służeniu komuś, kto się swoją potęgą nie dzieli. W jaki sposób ja miałbym na tym zyskać?

Na szczęście z daleka również można się sporo nauczyć. Czarny Pan ma wielu zwolenników. Wszyscy są utalentowani, lojalni i boją się swego pana. Są też bezwzględni, ale nieczęsto myślą samodzielnie, nawet mój ojciec. Po prostu robi to co wcześniej robił jego ojciec, a on z kolei to co dziadek i tak dalej. To takie nużące. Nic dziwnego, że chcę z nimi walczyć. Mimo że nie jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa jak Potter czy Granger, myślę, że chciałbym walczyć u ich boku. Jak inaczej mam dowiedzieć się jak ich pokonać?

W tym właśnie cały dowcip. Uczyć się na błędach Czarnego Pana i sukcesach Zakonu. I czekać. Mój czas jeszcze nie nadszedł, wiem o tym. Po tym, kiedy Czarny Pan poniesie klęskę, świat będzie przez jakiś czas bardzo czujny. Ministerstwo będzie mieć poparcie społeczeństwa. A ja w tym czasie będę się uczyć. Potem wszystko się uspokoi i życie znów wróci w swoje utarte koleiny...

Powiedzmy tylko, że świat nie ma pojęcia o strachu. _Jeszcze_ nie.

--------------------------


	4. Rozwiązana zagadka

Kolejna drabułka- spekulacje na temat tego, co Teodor robił tej nocy gdy zginął Dumbledore.

-----------------------------------

Drabułka nr 4

**Rozwiązana zagadka**

-----------------------------------  
Autor: Sekhmet  
Tłumaczenie: Dimrilla  
Tytuł: Rozwiązana zagadka  
Tytuł oryginału: The Puzzle Solved  
----------------------------------

- Nie! - z ust Teodora wyrwał się cichy okrzyk. Jego oddech delikatną mgiełką pokrył chłodną taflę okna, przez które wyglądał.

Odcinając się ostro na tle nocnego nieba, ponad grupą zebranych poniżej uczniów, tkwił Mroczny Znak.

Teodor zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco coś knuł. Wszyscy Ślizgoni wiedzieli o tym od początku semestru, ale Malfoy nie chciał nikomu, nawet swoim najbliższym kompanom, zdradzić _co_. Dał im jasno do zrozumienia, że dotyczyło to Czarnego Pana, mimo iż nigdy nie wymienił jego imienia wprost. Na początku roku szkolnego Draco był jeszcze bardziej arogancki i przechwalał się jeszcze więcej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, ale Teodor mógł zauważyć, że wraz z upływem czasu to poczucie wyższości ulotniło się.

Teodor trzymał oczy szeroko otwarte, zwracając uwagę na każdą wskazówkę mogącą zdradzić mu jaką misję wypełniał Draco. Kiedy Katie Bell padła ofiarą klątwy, zaczął podejrzewać, że misja musi być naprawdę złowroga. Wprawdzie Draco nigdy nie został o nic oskarżony, ale Teodor był pewien, że to jego robota. Również pewne inne wnioski związane z tym zdarzeniem nie uszły jego uwadze. Opierając się na przekazywanych z ust do ust plotkach mówiących, że Katie otrzymała podejrzany pakunek w damskiej toalecie w _Trzech Miotłach_, wywnioskował, że Draco musiał rzucić na kogoś klątwę _Imperius_. Po incydencie z Ronem Weasleyem, który połknął truciznę w gabinecie profesora Slughorna (incydencie, na który nikt inny nie zwrócił uwagi), Teodor dodał dwa do dwóch: pod działaniem _Imperiusa_ była Madame Rosmerta.

Ponieważ nie chciał powiedzieć o tym nikomu, zanim nie rozwiąże zagadki do końca, jedyna pozostała niewiadoma- cel Dracona- stała się jego obsesją. Przez krótki czas rozważał oczywistego kandydata, czyli Harry'ego Pottera, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał zasłyszane plotki, Harry znajdował się dostatecznie blisko Katie Bell wtedy, gdy otrzymała obłożony klątwą pakunek, by mogła po prostu odwrócić się i podać go mu.

Następnie pomyślał o Dumbledorze, ale jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że Czarny Pan powierzyłby Draconowi tak niebezpieczne zadanie. Niby jak Malfoy miałby zabić dyrektora, skoro nawet sam Czarny Pan nie był w stanie tego dokonać?

Mimo, że ślęczał nad tą zagadką przez wiele tygodni, nie udało mu się wytypować prawdopodobnego celu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draconowi musiał kończyć się czas- zbliżał się koniec semestru i Teodor wiedział, że czyjeś życie wisi na włosku, ale do szaleństwa doprowadzała go myśl, że nie potrafi odgadnąć czyje. Jak miał zapobiec śmierci, skoro nie wiedział kto ma być ofiarą?

Tej nocy nie mógł spać. Wiedział, że jest pod presją czasu, że musi jak najszybciej rozwikłać zagadkę. Ponieważ w lochach nie było okien, poszedł, by wyjrzeć przez swoje ulubione, wychodzące na szkolne błonia.

Tej nocy uzyskał odpowiedź, tyle, że było już za późno. Dumbledore był martwy a Teodora przygniatało poczucie winy.

-----------------------------


	5. Dziewczyna, Która Uratowała Mi Życie

Drabułka nr 5

**Dziewczyna, Która Uratowała Mi Życie**

**-----------------------**

Autor: BleedINink

Tytuł: Dziewczyna, Która Uratowała Mi Życie

Tytuł oryginału: The Girl Who Saved My Life

----------------------

Przyglądam się jej kątem oka - jak zawsze, gdy jest w pobliżu. Rozmawia i śmieje się, w jej uśmiechu odbija się jasność dnia. A w cieniu stoję ja, niewidoczny, zapomniany. Ale to nic, zawsze tak było i chcę, by tak pozostało.

Na moment jej wzrok kieruje się na moją kryjówkę, niemal jakby wyczuwała moją obecność. Przysuwam się bliżej pnia drzewa, pod którym stoję, wtapiam się w rzucany przezeń bezpieczny cień. Nie mogę nie odczuwać wdzięczności za to, co dla mnie, nieświadomie, zrobiła. To smutne, ale nigdy nie dowie się jak mi pomogła i dlaczego jestem w niej tak bardzo zakochany. A ja nie będę wiedział jak wiele jeszcze razów musiałbym znieść, zanim spotkałby mnie koniec - z jego ręki lub mojej własnej.

Ponieważ bardzo możliwe, iż tego pamietnego dnia w Departamencie Tajemnic Hermiona Granger uratowała mi życie.


End file.
